Jeopardy
by aerobee82
Summary: So, I didn't win at Jeopardy. But I did have sex with Edward Masen on stage. He was the ultimate prize, anyway. *Entry for the Public Lovin' Contest.


Entry for the Public Lovin' Fanfiction Contest hosted by:

GossipLips, JandMsMommy, and MissJanuary.

PublicLovinFanfiction Contest dot blogspot dot com.

**Jeopardy**

I stand at my place at the podium, talking about my cat to Alex Trebek.

It's the getting-to-know-the-contestants portion of the show, and I had to have something funny to say. So I tell Alex, and the whole nation, about how Dubious, my male tabby, stole a whole bag of catnip out of the pantry while my back was turned.

"He knows what the catnip wrapper sounds like, and he knows where it's stored," I say, shaking my head. "The other day I got some towels out of the linen closet and was beginning to put them in my bathroom when I heard some rustling noises, and before I knew it, he had the baggie in his mouth, had chewed it open, and there was catnip all over the carpet. He's a druggie," I laugh, and the audience laughs with me. So do the other two contestants on the show. One of which is a really handsome, copper-haired, green-eyed man. His laugh is deep and inviting, and I can't keep from peeking in his direction. I want to do bad things to him.

Alex shakes his head at me with a smile on his face, probably thinking I'm a crazy cat lady. He moves over to green-eyes on my right, looking at his index card, and says, "Edward Masen. I hear you have a knack for playing the guitar during your lunch break at work. Would you like to tell me about that?"

Edward laughs again, responding, "Well, I work at an architecture firm in Redding**,** and sometimes, the guys and I need to lighten the load. They call me 'Framptward,' because I do the whole speaking-through-my guitar bit. It's fun," he states, and I think I spy a bit of pink on his cheeks. He's seriously cute. "My co-workers even made a faceplate for my office door. It's pretty awesome," he says, looking over at me as he laughs. As Alex walks back to his podium, Edward leans over slightly.

"We're not so odd, trust me," he says, winking as he picks up his signaling device. He… he just winked at me. If that's not some kind of signal, I don't know what is. The man will be mine. Provided he's not currently attached.

Ten minutes later, Edward and I are getting our asses handed to us by some schmuck named Quil. Who the hell names their kid Quil?

I can blame part of my lack of concentration on Edward's proximity, but damn it, I thought I was going to sweep the floor with these other contestants! I start to wonder if my signaling device is faulty, and I start pressing it in rapid succession. I don't realize until it's too late that I've screwed myself even worse in doing so.

The category we're in right now is 'Fanfiction,' and I don't know a thing about it. I never read the Harry Potter books, or the Lord of the Rings books. I read the Twilight saga, but I'm already tripped out enough that I have the same name as the main character, that I've met an Edward Masen today, and that there's a guy named Quil on this show. Obviously Stephenie Meyer is tracking us all. I start to wonder if there was any chance I was micro-chipped recently, but I come up blank. I haven't been to the doctor in a while, and I haven't passed out lately. My brain isn't in the right place for this shit right now!

"Bella," Alex says to me, because I've used my signaling device. I wasn't paying any attention whatsoever. I read the question quickly, wracking my brain for the answer.

'This fanfiction story written by a Brit is mainstream now, causing housewives everywhere to hyperventilate over its main character.'

Oh, I know this! One of my co-workers tried to get me to read it. I tried the first chapter and threw the book at her head. Grammar fucking matters, okay? And so does a decent plot.

"What is 50 Shades of Grey," I state, eye-rolling. "That book is complete crap," I mutter, not caring that said statement will air on national television. It's the truth. I'm doing a service to the general reading public!

"Correct," Alex replies, and I realize I have $1,200 more dollars. Winning. But I'm really not.

My response finishes out the category, and the board, and we're at the end of the game.

"Okay. We have Quil at $16,000, Edward at $6,200, and Bella, at $8,800. We go into final Jeopardy next, and the subject is 'Woodstock.' Make your wagers," he says with that smug-like grin of his. I think he thinks he knows everything. The guy's 72 years old now, and he'll probably be hosting until he dies. Sometimes, I think the tone of his voice is condescending when he tells the contestants they're wrong. Dick.

I think to myself as I write down how much I want to wager. Do I go out with a bang and risk it all, or go conservative, and likely not win? I know a bit about Woodstock, but I live in the Pacific Northwest. I don't think many people from my area went to Woodstock.

I write my number down, hoping the question will be relatively easy. We come back from the commercial break, and Alex gives us the question.

"Word of a food shortage at the Woodstock event led a Jewish community centre to make sandwiches. They were delivered by these types of religious clerics," he says as the countdown music begins.

I'm pretty sure I'm screwed.

It surely wasn't the Pope. He would've been sitting pretty in Rome, not even on this continent. I snicker to myself, imagining the Pope at Woodstock. Edward side-eyes me, shaking his head before writing down his own answer.

Priests? Rabbis? Deacons? Bishops? There are too many words for clergy!

I record my best guess and put down my pen. The music ends, and I look over at Edward, who has a what-the-fuck look on his face. I think if we're both screwed, we should be screwed together.

"Alright, contestants," Alex says, re-reading the question. "The Jewish centre in question made sandwiches with 200 loaves of bread, 40 pounds of meat cuts, and two gallons of pickles. Let's see what you all came up with, shall we?" he says, going to Edward first.

"Edward, you wrote 'Cantors.' No, I'm sorry, that's incorrect. What did you wager… ahh, $6,000. You're down to $200, sorry," he states, moving on to me.

"Bella, let's see what you wrote. 'Bishops,' which is also incorrect. Let's see what you wagered… $3,000. You're down to $5,800," he says, speaking to Quil next.

"Now, Quil, did you write down the correct answer? Ah! You did! The correct type of cleric was 'Nuns,'" he says, grinning. "Nuns delivered food to Woodstock partygoers. Now, how much did you wager?" he asks, looking at Quil's number. "$4,000. You've taken your total to an even $20,000, and we'll see you again tomorrow!" he says as the show comes to a close.

Great. Now we all have to stand in front of the camera and be nice to Quil. I scowl at the thought.

After it's all over and we've made some small talk with Alex, we each shake his hand and take our leave. Edward and I walk together, shaking our heads.

"Well, the experience was still fun," he says, smiling. "But you didn't seem to enjoy being friendly to Quil. You're a competitive woman, aren't you?" he asks, nudging me with his elbow.

I grimace, nodding, "Yes, I am. Always have been. I had to be, growing up. My dad kicked my ass at Monopoly and Yahtzee on the regular when I was a kid, and I'd get legitimately upset when I didn't win. Then, my mom sat me down one day and taught me how to play more strategically. She got a kick out of me beating him pretty badly, too. Dad's a sore loser," I state, laughing. Edward chuckles, and as I look into his eyes, I see the same emotions I feel. Neither of us wants this time to come to an end just yet.

"So, do you have anywhere you need to be right now?" he asks, coming to a stop in front of an empty row of seats. The audience has all filed out, and I realize that Edward and I are now alone.

"Not really, you?" I ask, hoping he doesn't.

Edward grins at me. "Right now, I'm all yours."

His words cause my heart to trip over itself in its excitement, and I'm so high on the moment that I blurt out, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

I cringe, hoping he's not put off by my direct behavior while waiting for him to say that he does. He's handsome and smart, and I'll be surprised if he doesn't.

He chuckles, shaking his head in the negative. "No, I don't," he states, and then proceeds to ask me the same in return. I tell him I don't have a boyfriend, and we're both grinning like fools with the confirmation that we're both available.

We sit together in the front row, closest to the stage. The lights are dim as we talk, just getting to know one another.

"Do you have any siblings?" he questions, waiting expectantly for my answer.

"Nope, I'm a lonely only," I reply, raising my hand to make a halo over my head. "My parents wanted more, but my mother and I almost died while she was giving birth, so I think they decided to stop with me. And believe me, I was a _perfect_ child," I laugh, gesturing above my head. "Don't you see my halo?"

Edward snorts a laugh, his eyes twinkling with humor. "Yep, I see it. Mine's on loan right now. My sister has it at the moment. I get to steal it back when she gets around to telling our parents that she eloped with her husband a month ago. Alice is screwed. Then, I'll get my halo - made of gold, back," he chuckles, rolling his eyes.

"I also have an older brother, Emmett. He's _never_ been in possession of said halo," he snarks, grinning.

"I do have a best friend who's as close to me as any sister could be," I say, truth in every word I speak. "Rose is awesome. We grew up together, and we've been each other's rocks for a long time," I say, smiling as I think of my quirky blonde friend.

"She keeps me as competitive as my parents do, actually," I state, giggling. "She entered us into a local pie-eating contest a few months ago at the state fair, but _she_ kicked _my_ ass. The girl can chow," I say, scowling good-naturedly. "There were _way_ too many cherries in that pie! And cherry pie is way too sweet!" I complain, knowing there will be retribution soon.

"I'll get her back when I enter us into the Seattle 10k race," I snicker. "The girl can't run for shit. She trips over nothing. I'm a lock to beat her in that," I state, still planning in my head on how to get Rose into workout clothes for 'no reason' on a Saturday.

"Maybe _your_ name should be Dubious," Edward laughs, winking. "I don't think your cat has anything on you," he says. "I know all about this competitive nature stuff, too. It never really ends when you have siblings…" He trails off, and I'm pretty sure he's plotting things for them, just like I was doing a minute ago.

"So, you're an architect. Have you designed any buildings I would know of?" I ask, looking at his long fingers. Those fingers create the modern buildings of today… and I bet they can do a whole lot more, if you know what I'm saying. I feel like such a perv.

"Well, I helped design Turtle Bay Ampitheater quite a few years ago," he replies. "The guys and I are working on another big project right now, which is the Riverfront Playhouse, and it's turning out to be a pretty sweet building," he says, animated and gesturing with those hands of his. "Getting through the approval process is a bit of a chore," he states, huffing. "Stupid red tape," he mutters, running his hand through his thick hair.

"How old are you?" I ask, thinking he can't be more than 35, tops.

"I'm 30," he responds, stretching his legs out in front of him. "I've been in architecture since I was 20. I took an internship right out of college and proved myself worthy to the firm I was at. I've been there ever since," he says, and I can tell he's proud of his accomplishments. He should be. He's driven and takes pride in his work.

"May I ask the lady how old she is?" he smirks before backing up a little. "I know you're never supposed to ask a woman her age," he says, raising his brows, "but I want to know everything about you, Bella," he states, sincerity lacing his tone.

"I'm also 30," I reply, tucking my hair behind my ear. "My birthday's in September. When's yours?" I ask curiously.

"June," he responds, capturing a few errant strands that didn't quite make it and putting them in place with the rest. The sensual charge I get from that one innocent touch sets my body on fire.

"What do you do for a living, Bella Swan?" he asks, turning in his seat to see me better.

Haha, this is the part where I tell him that my job isn't nearly as important as his is.

"Actually, I'm a taste-tester. I go to restaurants and eateries all over Seattle, sampling their fare. I review the food and drinks on my blog, which receives some pretty substantial traffic. I also do some work for the Seattle Times' food column. Seattle is one of the biggest 'foodie' cities in the states," I say, thinking I'm rambling a little. To my satisfaction, Edward actually seems intrigued, rather than put-off.

"That sounds like an awesome job to have!" he responds, sitting up a little in his seat. "Getting paid to eat for a living sounds like a pretty sweet deal," he says, rubbing his stomach. I laugh, nodding.

"It can be. Until you're served an exotic delicacy like spicy pork intestines. Or smoked cow tongue with a side of snake," I say, making a face.

Those 'foods' didn't suit my palate well, at all.

Edward's face looks as horrified as mine was when I was served the aforementioned foods.

"I'm hardcore," I laugh, dissolving into giggles when he barks out a guffaw and can't seem to stop.

Edward sighs after he finally stops laughing, and he couldn't look more attractive if he tried.

"So, you live about 10 hours away from me," he says, rubbing the back of his neck like he's trying to figure out how to close the distance as quickly as possible.

"Yeah, I do," I respond, fiddling with the hem on my dress, my brain trying to catch up to the fact that it seems like Edward wants to spend more time with me.

"I could… I mean, I can visit California… and I can be a taste-tester anywhere," I say softly, hoping I didn't just put myself out on a limb without the chance of reciprocation.

Edward's face lights up, and he smiles a giant, happy grin. "I'd like that, Bella," he replies. "And I could also visit Seattle. Lord knows I have enough vacation time saved up," he says, reaching over to take my hand in his. We look into each others eyes, knowing that we've found something worthwhile.

"Do you have your cell phone?" he asks as he reaches into his back pocket for his own. I reach for mine on the inside pocket of my cardigan.

We exchange numbers before getting up, making our way in front of the blue Jeopardy screens of death.

Edward stops me in front of those blue screens, bringing his hand to my face and cupping my jaw softly as he leans in. I hold my breath, knowing we're going to kiss, and I can't help but think that this can't be real life. Since when do people meet someone they feel such a strong romantic connection with on Jeopardy?

He skims his nose against mine as we close our eyes. His soft lips touch mine, and I'm gone. We kiss slowly, savoring every second our lips are pressed together. He opens his mouth, his tongue seeking permission to enter my mouth and mingle with mine. The moment our tongues touch, something snaps inside the both of us. We kiss like two people on fire, and we fan the flames, heedless of where we are.

"Mmm, Bella," Edward sighs in a moan, backing up a little to look into my eyes. He licks his bottom lip, green eyes dilating. My breaths are heavy and ragged, and his kisses have me wanting more. He presses into me, inching me slowly backwards until my back hits the wall of blue screens.

"I've wanted to kiss you like that since I first saw you," he says, his voice deep and gravelly. "You don't know how beautiful you are, do you?" he asks, kissing me lightly again. "So attractive," he mumbles to himself between kisses, nipping at my bottom lip. "Smart and snarky," he whispers, laving his tongue along my neck, and I'm already wet for him. "_My_ kind of woman," he growls, trailing his lips toward my ear.

"I want to be with you, no matter the distance," he whispers, slowly licking and nipping my lobe.

"_Be mine,_" he says with fervor, pulling back enough to see my eyes, my face.

What woman would say no to such a plea? We'll make this work. I can feel it.

"I am," I reply, pressing further into him and crashing my lips into his for another heated, steamy kiss. He tastes me like I'm his last morsel of nourishment, grinding his hips against mine, and I can feel how hard he is, right where I'm aching for him.

"God, Edward," I breathe around his lips. I lean my head into his neck, inhaling his scent. Acqua di Gio by Armani. Jesus, he smells good. I repay his licks and nibbles with my own, relishing in the sounds I'm pulling from him.

"They way you say my name… fuck," he moans, pulling at the shoulder straps on my dress. He lowers them down, exposing my bra to his hungry eyes.

"Of course she'd wear red lace," he mutters, grinding into me with more force. His fingers trail between my breasts as my heart pounds heavily, anticipating his next move.

"So soft, so fucking perfect," he says, and I don't think he realizes he's speaking aloud. He unclasps my bra, his dark green eyes zeroing in on my chest, and he sucks in a breath on a satisfied sigh.

"Goddamn, you're beautiful," he growls, eyes locking with mine. "Everywhere," he whispers, returning to my neck, trailing his heated tongue further and further down. When he makes contact with my nipple I groan, it feels so good. I plunge my hands into his hair, keeping him where he is, and he moans at my wanton enthusiasm.

"Knew she'd be like fire. Sensual, lovely creature," he murmurs, moving his mouth to pay attention to my other nipple. Heat runs through me, and all I can think is that I want more, more, more.

His tongue worships my skin, and I'm feeling completely out of control as he sucks on my nipple, grinding into him harder and harder.

"Bella," he moans, pumping his hips twice. "You gotta stop that, baby," he says, though his repeated thrusts say otherwise. "I want you coming for me _before_ I do," he growls, unzipping my dress completely and sliding it down my legs. "I want you coming _so_ _hard_ for me…" he trails off, running his hands over my breasts and down my stomach, pausing before he moves to slide my panties off. His words cause me to breathe heavier, and the ache between my thighs is becoming unbearable.

"Do you want this?" he asks, vibrant green eyes serious. "I want you, Bella, and having you this soon doesn't give me any doubts. It only makes me more aware of the fact that I won't be able to stay away from you for very long," he states, shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

I don't have to ponder over his question for long. I know what I want. And what I want is the man in front of me, looking like desire and sex.

"Yes," I respond, locking my eyes with his. But before we go any further, I want to get another important detail out of the way.

"I'm on birth control, and I'm clean," I state, even though this line of conversation can be a mood-killer. "I want to know that we're both covered, here," I say, and Edward's expression is one of understanding.

"I'd never put a woman in jeopardy, Bella. We're both covered," he says, eyes darkening even further. "I'm clean, too."

With that knowledge, we kiss again, and Edward's hands roam all over my body. My panties are still on, but they are all that remain, and I want his clothes off too. My hands move to undress him, and he watches me as I tug his black sweater up and over his head, moving to his belt impatiently. The sound of his belt buckle hitting the floor never sounded so good.

"Eager, passionate… this woman may kill me," he mutters as I rub my hand over the large bulge in his black boxer briefs.

"Edward," I gasp as he nips my neck while I stroke him, lowering his briefs so I can see what I'm doing to him. God, he's delicious. Hard and hot in my hand, his hips thrusting softly. He pushes my hand away, lowering himself on his knees and hooking his fingers around my panties.

"I see how wet you are for me," he growls, inching his face closer to my drenched center. "Completely soaked, fuck," he mutters, his gaze traveling up my body. It stops when he reaches my eyes.

"Taste before I take," he whispers, his pink tongue wetting his lower lip. His mouth hungrily moves forward and his tongue meets the wet, silken material.

"Mmm," he moans, running his tongue over my covered clit, again and again. His fingers move my panties down, and he tongues my pussy eagerly. It feels incredible.

"So sweet, so fucking good," he says, licking me into a frenzy of need.

He teases my clit with long, slow licks, and I'm so close to coming that I'm shaking.

"Yes, Bella. Fucking give it to me," he moans between licks, and he places two long fingers at my entrance, pushing them in slowly.

"Godddd, yes," I moan, grinding into him, riding his fingers and his tongue, unable to get enough. He flicks his tongue against my needy clit faster and faster, sending so much pleasure rolling through me that I know I can't take much more.

"Want it all. Can't wait till you're coming on my cock," he says, never stopping his attentions. He sexy words set me off, and I come. I come so hard and for so long that I have a difficult time focusing my eyes afterward.

"_Goddamn, yes. Mine, mine, mine,"_ he moans, licking me softly. He slowly trails his tongue up my stomach, over my breasts, up my neck and to my ear.

"You know what turns me on about you, my Bella?" he whispers, drawing his torture out just a little longer as I come down.

I shake my head, still aching for him, wanting him to fill me.

"You're passionate as hell. You aren't ashamed of your desire," he replies gravelly. "And you never should be," he states, nipping my lobe. "Especially with me," he says, reaching for his cock, stroking it up and down. I'm mesmerized by his hand, watching as he pumps himself, and I can't stop the quiet moan that escapes me.

"Ahh, you like this, Bella?" he moans, locking his eyes with mine as he continues his slow strokes. "One day soon, I want to watch you touch yourself. I want to see you get yourself off, your fingers in your pussy, glistening with your arousal, your breasts heavy, your needy, hardened nipples, just like they are now…" he trails off, reaching his other hand to pinch my pebbled peaks. "It'll be a video date that'll never leave my mind," he says, his hand leaving his hard cock.

"And trust me," he whispers, placing his hand behind my neck, fingers digging into my scalp as he kisses me hard, his tongue tasting like me, "You'll be watching me fuck my hand as I watch you fall apart for me," he says, reaching for his cock again.

"But right now, Bella," he groans as he lifts me by my thighs to wrap my legs around his waist. "Right now, I'm going to fuck you. I want your pussy squeezing me so hard I have no thoughts other than filling you with me," he says, lining his cock up with my entrance.

"Fuck, baby. I knew you were wet, but this is unreal," he mutters, pushing into me slowly. Inch by hard inch, he enters me, and I moan, gripping his back, wanting more.

"Please, Edward, more," I breathe, and he curses softly at my plea.

"You want it all?"

I moan loudly in response, my hands tugging at his hair as I bring his lips to mine.

"Then take it all," he growls, kissing me fiercely and pushing himself deep within me.

"Fuck, you feel so good. So good," I pant as I adjust to his size. He begins to fuck me slowly, and I reciprocate every thrust, meeting his heated gaze.

"Bella, oh, fuck. _Yes_," he says, picking up his pace. "So fucking tight and hot…god_damn_. _Perfection_," he grits out, and I look down, watching as his hips pump faster, his glistening cock sliding in and out of me.

"Erotic sight, isn't it, baby?" he moans, noticing I've been watching. I lean my head back, drawing out a long, needy moan.

"Watch me fuck you, Bella. Look at us. Now," he commands, bracing his arms on the wall of screens beside my head. He slows his pace again, giving us both a show as we watch, and he's driving me crazy. I whine in frustration, pulling my legs around him harder, trying to force him into thrusting faster. My tactic works, and he drives into me harder.

"Fucking incredible," he groans, feeling me grip his cock.

My pussy is clenching, the ache between my thighs is increasing, and I can feel that I'm about to come. He's fucking me so deep, hitting the spot inside me that makes me wild, and I know I can't hold on much longer. And I'm pretty sure he can't, either.

"You're gonna come so hard for me, aren't you, baby?" he growls, keeping one hand on the screens as he fucks me. He reaches his other hand down, fingering my pulsing clit and sending those familiar shockwaves through my body. He hisses through his teeth as he feels my pussy clench harder, and he rubs me just a little faster. I'm seconds away from losing all control, and his words tip me over the edge, again.

"I can feel you starting to come. _Fuck_. Mmm, the feel of you fucking me back, Bella… I want to see my come running down your thighs," he says, punctuating his words with another hard thrust. And with that, I'm done. I feel my entire body spasm, shaking, my pussy gripping his cock over and over until I hear him curse and moan, and I feel him come inside me.

My own curses float through the room, and as we both come down, I notice that we've cracked two screens, and that the blue Jeopardy lights are flickering. I start snickering, and Edward's head snaps up from its place on my shoulder. He follows my line of sight, smirking when he sees the damage we've done.

"For a second there, I didn't know if you were laughing at me," he says, gently putting my legs back down on the floor. He grabs my discarded clothes and begins dressing me, kissing me softly in between items of clothing.

Suddenly, we hear footsteps, and I promptly freak out.

"Shit, Edward! Hurry, get dressed!" I yell, tugging my dress over my head. I slip on my shoes and try to smooth my hair out as I watch him scramble for his pants and his sweater.

As the footsteps round the corner, Edward finally gets himself fully clothed, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

Until I realize his sweater is on backwards.

I look down at my dress, wanting to make sure I haven't done the same. Thank fuck I look normal. Mostly. I know my hair is screwed. And even though his face is panicked, Edward's heated gaze tells me he's not quite finished with me.

"Excuse me, contestants," Alex Trebek's voice cuts through the empty room. "What are you still doing here?" he asks, looking puzzled. "And why is your sweater on backwards, young man?"

Edward looks at his sweater, quietly cursing to himself as he realizes the logo is on his back, and the v-neck is facing the other direction.

"Uh, I don't really have a good excuse for this…" he trails off before grabbing my hand and running toward the exit. We burst out of the doors, out of breath and laughing.

"Smug bastard," Edward says, turning his sweater around right-side-to as we walk to the parking garage.

"I thought so, too!" I say, nodding. "Doesn't it feel like he gets some kind of sick satisfaction out of seeing contestants lose their money?" Edward laughs, agreeing, and we stand next to our cars, trying to prolong our time together.

"Please call and let me know you made it home safely, okay?" he asks, cupping my cheek and kissing my forehead.

"I will," I whisper, saddened that we're being separated so soon.

"I feel the same way," he says quietly, linking his fingers with mine.

"We won't be separated for long," he states, his green eyes imploring. "I promise you," he says, rubbing his thumb over my fingers.

"In the meantime," he purrs, his voice deeper than it was seconds ago, "We'll both be downloading skype. I want to see your lovely face and hear your sexy voice as much as humanly possible, my Bella," he says, kissing me one last time before he climbs into his car.

I grin like a giddy teenager while getting into my own vehicle. I shake my head, feeling like a boss when I realize someone's going to have to pay to have those Jeopardy screens fixed.

Maybe Mr. Trebek can pony up the dough.

**A/N:**

Many thanks to Besotted for betaing this o/s for me, as well as Twaffle, MelsieGirl and greeneyes84 for pre-reading.

I gotta say, writing a Humanward felt odd. Still enjoy it, though. ;)

Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
